


Peeping Tom

by ninibears_erigom



Series: EXO Smut Scenarios [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Smut, F/M, Neighbour AU, Sehun Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninibears_erigom/pseuds/ninibears_erigom
Summary: After a comically bad day, you find yourself developing a bad habit - a habit your neighbour thoroughly enjoys.





	Peeping Tom

Your mother always said that one decision can create a whole lot of problems. A saying that never really applied to you because it seemed like every decision you made would be ones that always worked to your favour.

Until today.

Man, it is like fate just hates you today and there is absolutely nothing you can do to make the day go any faster or better.

Trust me, you tried,

Wear a nice white blouse, someone spills coffee on it.

Help a little old lady cross the street, end up late for work.

Buy a really cute new quote canvas for the wall above your bed and end up putting the hammer through the wall. Now how did you do this amazing feat? Putting a hammer through a wall takes amazing talent and today, you had just what it takes to do it.

This is sarcasm.

“Fuck sakes,” you yell as the doorbell startles you, just as you swing which causes you to miss the nail completely but the wall – the wall you hit with full force. You carry on yelling which alerts the person at the door to hurry to find your spare key and rush into your apartment.

“Y/N, are you okay?” A breathless Jongin leans against the doorframe, clutching his ribs while you glare at him.

“Okay?  _Okay?!_ ” You point at the wall, the handle of the hammer sticking out and you can see Jongin struggling not to laugh. “Why can’t anything work for me today?” You flop on the mattress and silently thank the heavens that the frame didn’t break.

Because it was just one of those days; everything that seems like it only happens in the movies has happened to you.

“Come on, it’s not that bad…” Jongin walks over and pulls the handle to reveal the extent of the damage, his words stick in his throat as a gaping hole stares down at him. “Okay,” he slowly gets up onto your bed; his movements jostle you on the soft mattress as you groan. “I mean, well, you know-” You groan louder at his stalling, you roll onto your side as he peers into the hole.

He jumps back so fast that he nearly falls on the floor.

“What. The. Fuck!” You quickly scramble for the wall, peering through and realising you’ve made a slight hole in the neighbouring apartment. It’s the sight on the other side that has you gobsmacked.

Your incredibly hot and slightly irritable neighbour, Oh Sehun, sitting on his couch, fully clothed with his hand around himself and head thrown back in ecstasy. It is as if your movie took a strange turn into some perverted porno.

“Yah, Y/N, stop staring!” You peel your face away from the wall and blush deeply, the heat traveling down your neck as you look at Jongin – mouth agape and looking disgusted more than that one time his dog vomited on the floor and ate it afterwards. You cough, clearing throat as you back away from the wall; trying to forget the sight you just seen even though you are sure it’s going to come back and haunt you.

It’s a difficult sight to erase and your face is red every time you think about it.

While Jongin finishes putting up the canvas, insisting you are not to be trusted around anything, he thankfully uses it to cover up the hole in the wall and what is on the other side; you sit on your bed, ignoring your friend’s chatter while you chew your bottom lip with burning cheeks, imagining the way his lips parted and the muscles in his neck tensed as he lost himself in the moment.

A different side to Sehun than what you’ve seen before.

You’ve never had much of an interaction with Sehun, he is the elusive neighbour that keeps to himself and when you do see him – it is always in passing and he  _always_  seems to be pissed off about something or so it looks, which is why you never really bother to say hello out of fear that he’ll snap at you or worse – completely ignore you.

After Jongin finished cleaning up your mess, he drags you away from your bed to show you the reason he came over in the first place – chicken. He knew your day was pretty shitty so he thought some chicken and good company is what you need to cheer up; this is a benefit to working in the same office even if the downside is that you have to deal with the odd rumour that you are having a secret  _‘love affair’_  with the hot, talented intern.

Sure, Jongin is easy on the eyes with a gentle personality to match but since day one, he’s been nothing but a brother to you and you gag to think it would ever be anything more.

“So, you think you’ll tell the neighbour about the hole so you can get it sorted?” Jongin point his chopsticks in the direction of your room, as if you didn’t know that it was there. You grunt, dunking another piece of chicken into the spicy sauce.

“I guess I have to, I need to get that hole sorted because can you imagine the cold breeze it’ll have during the winter. It’s bloody cold enough as it is.” You finish the sentence with a whine and a pout. “That means I have to face him, oh God, he’s already a grumpy bastard as it is – he’s going to kill me with those perfect eyebrows of his.”

“At least you can always throw the fact that you saw his junk at him to shut him up. Seriously, who masturbates on their couch like that?” Jongin shivers as he recalls the image that he is sure he’s going to need therapy to get over.

“Oh yeah,” you raise an eyebrow in his direction, “and what do you do, huh?” You throw the words at him but Jongin only flashes you his signature smirk and a soft chuckle escapes his chest.

“Who needs to service yourself when you have every woman in the office…” You throw a chopstick at his head before he can finish his sentence, cheeks burning once more while he laughs boisterously.

Sometimes you wonder how you ever became friends with him.

When you managed to kick Jongin out of your apartment, you lie in your bed and can hear movement coming from next door, louder as they come through the hole in your wall. You tell yourself that it would be wrong to look, wrong to spy on your neighbour but the curiosity inside wins out against your better judgement and you gently slide the canvas to the side and peer through.

Sehun is setting up a home work out gym in his lounge, no shirt covering his muscular body and you find your body pressing closer as you try to see him better. He’s built and the pectorals in his arms straining deliciously as he lifts the weights; with every rep, you find yourself drooling and your heart begins to beat faster as the image from earlier plays in your mind.

Sehun sprawled out on his couch, legs parted and naked as he reaches his end.

“Fuck,” you mutter as you back away from the wall, missing the way Sehun’s head tilts in your direction as you scramble to hide the hole once more – but hiding the hole does nothing to erase the new image you thought of.

It’s only made things worse.

A week has passed since you looked through the hole, a week of temptation as various noises pass through and you resist the urge to peek – to see what the noises are coming from and if you can manage another glimpse of Sehun.

You do, just not the way you  _really_  want to.

“Who’s the guy?” After work, you are putting your key in the keyhole when a deep, velvety voice intrudes the silence that normally surrounds the hall of the apartments. You pause, turning to face whoever is speaking but your voice catches in your throat as you see none other than your neighbour, Oh Sehun.

“Who?” The only word that leaves your lips while you try not to look anywhere but his face; an unfamiliar look settles into his eyes as he cocks a perfect eyebrow down at you and a smirk tugs at his lips but he tries his best to keep it from forming.

“You had a guy over the other night, he laughs really loud, ring any bells?” You nod slowly, he’s referring to Jongin and the night you put a hole through the wall. “Is he your boyfriend?” You choke out a laugh, knowing it’s not strange for him to think that considering Jongin is nearly  _always_  at your apartment and you’ve had no actual interaction with Sehun until now.

“Boyfriend? No, nope, he’s just a friend.” Sehun nods knowingly, scratching his chin and you notice the faint 5 o’clock shadow beginning to form.

“I thought he was more considering the loud bang I heard, thought maybe it was your headboard hitting the wall,” he shrugs nonchalantly, speaking as though what he’s insinuating isn’t  highly inappropriate to say to someone you’ve basically just met. “Have a good night, Y/N.” With a subtle wink, Sehun leaves you looking like a fish out of water. You blink, shaking your head as you enter your apartment and wonder what the hell that was.

Does he know about the hole in the wall?

He can’t because if he did, he would have it sorted or talk to you about it…

_Wouldn’t he????_

A quick shower helps you think about what you are going to do; now, there’s the perfectly logical thing: go to Sehun’s door and talk to him, explain what happened and leave out the fact you saw him masturbating on his couch or the thoughts you’ve constantly had about him since then and work to have the holes fixed.

And then there is the one your stupid brain went with.

Look in that cursed hole again.

Standing on your bed, everything seems to be causing your adrenaline to rush. The creaking of the bed springs seems louder than normal, the light coming from the other room seems brighter and as you peer through the small hole – the image from earlier in the week seems to be playing out in front of you.

Sweat dripping down his chest, long legs spread as Sehun runs a hand down his chest, his throbbing erection untouched and angry as he loses himself in his own foreplay. You bite your lip, aroused by the sight in front of you – no matter how wrong it is to be seeing it. Sehun wraps his fingers around the thick member before slowly pumping himself, head lolling back while a muffled moan escapes his lips; you rub your thighs together and struggle to hold back a moan as your eyes stay trained on his hand.

You don’t hear the moans that are drowned out by the television playing near you and you pray that you are quiet as you shuffle on your bed to try and stop your hand from inching towards your throbbing heat.

Sehun’s brow bunches, gritting his teeth as he slows his hand, strings of white painting his abdomen as he runs his free hand through his hair and before you back away, to hide in your shame for watching something so intimate through an accidental hole in your wall, his head turns in your direction with a satisfied grin on his face.

Did he…

Does he…

You scream slightly, the canvas falling back into place as you trip over your feet and run for the door. You know you cannot face him in the morning, so you run to the one place you know you won’t have to deal with him until your inevitable return home.

Jongin’s.

“You did what?!” Your friend is definitely not amused as you tell him; you knew that he wasn’t going to be happy about your hormonal decision but you didn’t expect him to throw you a disgusted look while you whimper on the couch with your tail between your legs.

“I didn’t mean to!” You try to defend yourself but Jongin just scoffs, throwing his hands in the air dramatically as he turns his back on you and runs a hand through his dark brown hair. “Jongin~” You begin to whine and he shakes his head, refusing to look at you. “Please let me stay here, you know I’ll die of embarrassment if I see him in the morning.”

“And I should kick your ass out so you do,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thinks. “One night, you can stay here tonight but Y/N, you fucked up and now you have to face the music.” You dramatically throw yourself back onto the back of the couch and groan like a scolded child. You know that you have to but when he  _tells_  you that you have to, it makes you desperately want to avoid it.

When you finish work, you wonder when your life turned into a movie because it definitely felt like one in this moment.

The elevator doors open and you peek out, the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme playing in your mind as you sneak around the hall, checking every corner for Sehun’s presence. Tiptoeing and pausing at every sound, holding your breath as if you cannot be seen or heard if you make no sound; you spy your door down the other end of the hallway and have a little fist pump because now, your goal is in sight. This gives you an adrenaline rush because you start to think that you’ve made it scot-free.

This is short lived.

Looking around cautiously, you make a dash for it, keys already in hand and just before you are able to complete your mission, you hear it.

A chuckle; a deep, throaty chuckle.

A head enters your vision from behind the previously closed door of Sehun’s apartment and you freeze in the middle of the hall like a deer caught in headlights while Sehun leans against the doorframe – no shirt hiding the rippled muscles of his abdomen and a bead of sweat catches your attention as it travels down his toned chest.

“I was wondering when you’ll be home.” You gulp, eyes trying to stray back to his face before he catches you.

Too late.

“Like something you see?” He raises an eyebrow as you swallow thickly and shake your head, brain running a mile a minute to try and find a reason to escape any form of conversation with him.

But instead, it keeps you there.

“Why were you waiting for me?” He inclines his head inside his apartment and you stare at him, confused.

“I need to show you something, it’s been confusing me all week. I thought you’d be the best person to ask.” He gives you no more information as he makes his way inside and you find yourself staring at his perfectly, tight ass; the black, ripped skinny jeans he’s wearing are hugging those buns like the material was made for him…

“Y/N,” Sehun calls and you yelp in surprise, rushing into his apartment before he thinks you truly are strange for the completely lost expression and weird behaviour you’ve displayed thus far. You look around and find his apartment quite simple and modern, white and black colour scheme with the odd photo hanging on the wall or strange art piece on shelves.

The complete opposite to your mismatched furniture and girly clutter around the place.

“So this appeared on my wall the other week,” he pulls you in front of him, pointing to a hole above his television – the exact height as the hole you placed in your wall. “Is there one on your wall? Maybe in, let’s say, your bedroom?” He presses his body against yours; Sehun lowers his head slightly to whisper this half of his sentence in your ear as he smiles at your reaction.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

This one word replays across your mind as you try to formulate a believable lie but instead you stutter apologies and try to bury your head in your hands, hopefully separate your bodies; but Sehun isn’t having it.

“Who knew you were into that,” he chuckles; you can feel his chest vibrating with the deep noise. “Should I be worried about what you’ve seen?” You gasp when he pulls your waist against his crotch and you feel the obvious erection beginning to form.

“Th-This is sexual harassment, Sehun.” Your voice cracks as you try to act like you saw nothing, knew nothing. “I apologise for putting a hole in the wall, I’ll get that sorted immediately.”

“Tell me what you saw, Y/N.” He lets you face him, his smirk indicating he already knows but you try to remain strong in your resolve. “Did you see anything that you shouldn’t have?” His voice holds more command, demanding you to answer him.

“No,” you look away, the door clear for you to make your escape. Sehun sees this in your face and clicks his tongue, grabbing your wrist before you can make your move; he forces you to look up at him and as calm as you try to be, being so close to him makes your cheeks flush redder than the day you saw him on his couch.

“Don’t lie.” He growls, eyes flitting to your lips before staring into your soul. “I know you saw  _something_ , last night maybe?” Your eyes widen in shock, you  _knew_  he was up to something but-

“You-You wanted me to look!” His eyebrows rise in agreement to your statement as cocky smile spreading across luscious lips. “You sick fuck!”

“ _You_  put the hole in my wall,  _you_  have spied on me in my intimate moments and you call  _me_  sick?” Sehun isn’t offended but more amused by this; he finds your reaction more entertaining than he originally thought while you are appalled that he planned for you to watch him whack one off on the couch. “Did it disgust you?” He asks, lowly. “Did my hand travelling down my body, grabbing my thick,  _hard cock_  make you shy away  _or_  did you watch until I brought myself over the edge?” His breath fans against your neck as he lowers his lips to your racing pulse; he already knows the answer. Your body has never been good at hiding your emotions; your eyes darkened when he started describing what you saw, your body instinctively reached for him and as he presses his lips to your skin – you allow him more access.

Sehun leads you towards his couch, undressing you while he sucks hungrily on your neck and when you are lowered, the fabric of his couch is soft against your bare, sensitive skin; you hum at the feel of him, your hands feeling the expanse of his back while his hands caress you and you melt into a puddle on the cushions.

“It annoyed me at first,” Sehun mutters against your collarbone, nipping at the skin as he travels lower. “Knowing you saw me like that,” his left hand travels up your thigh, “so desperate and frustrated that I needed to help myself out,” you gasp as one of his long fingers tease across wet folds. “But it also turned me on even more,” he leans away to watch your face contort when he slides a finger inside, setting a slow pace to help your arousal. “I wonder how turned on you got, watching me, thinking about how you could be touching yourself as you watched me like a naughty girl,” you whimper when another finger joins the first. “Did it? Did it turn you on watching me?”

“Y-Yes,” you manage out, it’s been so long since a man has touched you that your body is already in heaven and you pull his face to yours, kissing him and moaning as he picks up the pace.

“Do you want this?” His question throws you off; he pulls back slightly to look into your eyes while his fingers still pump in and out of you. “I can’t guarantee that you’ll see a lot of your friend if you let me have you tonight,” he sighs, eyes wandering down your naked, flushed body. “Actually, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to keep myself from having late night visits if I have you tonight.”

“Please,” you grip his arms, his hand hasn’t slowed since he started talking and you begin to feel your orgasm approaching but you want to feel him before you leave this room. “Show me what my imagination has been haunting me with since the day I put that fucken hole in that wall.” His eyes light up as he pulls his fingers out, licking them clean while maintaining eye contact and moaning at the taste.

“I’m glad you did,” Sehun frees himself from his skin-tight jeans, pre-cum leaking from the head and you moan just at the look of it.

It  _has_  been a while.

“I wanted to say something to you earlier but one day I saw your friend leaving your apartment and thought you were taken,” he pulls a condom out, readying himself and watches as your lips part when he enters, “but I’m glad I was wrong.” When he’s completely inside, he stills to allow you time to adjust; he watches you shift under him, adjusting to having a man inside you because you were so damn tight around him and he knew that with the way you clench, that he’ll be reaching his end quicker than he wants.

Soft grunts leave his lips, lips that are pressed against your skin while you tangle fingers in his hair as he thrusts his hips; filling you with every thrust and curses leave your lips as you try to keep up with the pace he’s set. He’s relentless, hungry for the end you both crave; you cry out as he touches you so deeply that you feel like you could burst at any second, stimulation from his lips on the softest parts of your neck help push you over the edge and you clench your teeth as you pulsate around him. Soon after, Sehun softly moans your name, his body stilling as he empties himself into the condom and rests his weight against you.

Time moves slowly as you both catch your breath, sweat mingling where your bodies are touching and Sehun’s messy brown hair tickles your cheek with every breath he takes. He doesn’t make a move to disconnect himself from you, instead he seems completely content where he is, eyes shut as he wraps arms around you and you would enjoy this – enjoy him – but his weight is growing heavier by the second and you shift uncomfortable under him.

“You need to stop moving,” he growls, pressing his face closer to your neck as if he’s snuggling a pillow.

“Please, get off; it’s getting hard to breath.” He groans, pulling out of you before leaving you lying naked on his couch. Sehun disposes of the condom and grabs a blanket from his room before returning to you; he settles behind you on the couch, spooning you while wrapping you securely in the duvet. “I need to text my friend,” you reach for your discarded skirt but he pulls you back into his arms.

“If he really wants to know where you are, he’ll peep through the hole.” He mumbles, sleep lacing his tone. “I haven’t gotten my revenge on you yet for watching me,” he chuckles as you shiver at his words. “It’s going to take more than one night to stop me from reporting to the landlord that my neighbour is a peeping tom.”

“Are you ever going to let this go?” His chuckle is answer enough as he pulls you tight against him and you resign yourself to his warmth.

If anything good came from this string of bad luck, at least you know finally got to know your elusive, grumpy next door neighbour, Oh Sehun.


End file.
